The Up-bringing
by Miss-River-Blaze
Summary: Valkyrie Cain's little sister is not to little any more, now 15 Alice still does not know she has magic at her fingertips,but as she gets caught by the not so good side, will that effect the magic she does? Not POV of Skulduggery Pleasant
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The new life

Alice sat down on the beach, her hand playing in the sand, making diffrent types of drawings. She looked out at the never-ending sea, it was so beautiful. The waves gently lapped at Alice's feet, the water warm as the sun beamed down at the shining sea, the beam swept over Alice's face, dazzling her bright blue eyes. Her dark her swished in the breeze, I smile emerged onto her face as she saw her sister, Stephanie, walking up to her. Alice got up and brushed the sand off her one-piece outfit, Stephanie opened her arms and Alice rushed into them, embracing each other. Stephanie let go only to hold her by arms lenght.

"You wear that alot, just because black and cute doesn't mean you have to wear it 24/7" Alice laughed and looked at the sea, that wasn't the reason why she wore it_ i wear it because you gave it to me._ Stephanie looked at Alice,

"I'm going away" she whispered. Alice looked at her sister, disbelif filled her eyes,

"Again?! You only just came back five days ago!" Stephanie looked at Alice now pleading,

"I have to, it's part of my job, and you're thirteen, you can look after yourself!" Alice shoved her sister away,

"Your job! It's always your job and not your family! I bet your going with your boyfriend Skulduggery aswell!" Stephanie grabbed onto Alices hand,

"Skulduggery isn't my boyfriend! You know I love you, mum and dad, but I have to do my job! You would understand if you knew the truth!" Alice turned around and started marching away from her sister, Stephanie caught up and walked beside her,Alice yelled at Stephanie

"And why don't I understand? I don't understand because you won't tell me! Why don't you trust me?!" Alice sat on the floor and curled up into a ball, Stephanie started talking in a soothing voice,

"I do trust you-" Alice cut her off,

"No you don't, or else you'd tell me." Alice buried her face into her hands and sobbed soundless tears,

"I'm not telling you for your saftey" Alice snorted,

"No hone-" there was a crash to Alices right and she looked up in time to see a wooden floor-board hurling towards her,ALice rolled forward to avoid it then stood up,

"Alice stay there!" Stephanie called out, running head first into the chaos, fire started burning and people were getting out of cars, running away in a opposite direction of the terror. A man with dark hair and a scar slashed through his face stood infront of Alice, Alice looked up into his eyes to see a endless corridor to his cold soul, the eyes were black and narrowed in hatred. He held out a hand towards Alice and spoke in a smooth voice,

"Come." Alice reached for the mans hand until she heard a shout, and a figure comming out of the smoke, it was her sister. Stephanies black whipped across her face as she stared at the man,

"Don't do it!" Stephanie started running towards them, but Alice already took the mans hand, he picked her up until she was saftley on his back, Stephanie reached out to grab Alice, but her hand closed around nothing but thin air...

**Hey guys! New book of Skulduggery Plesant! Incase you didn't realise the vamp was Dusk! DUN DUN DUUUUNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN. Alice has turned to the dark side! Bye Guys!**


	2. Chapter 2: Hospital Bed

Chapter 2: Hospital Bed

A bright light shone infront of Alice, she squinted up at it, but gave up trying to see what it was. She flopped back down onto the hospital bed. _Hospital bed?_ She sat back up and tried to get up, stopping mid-way. She tried again, stopping mid-way. She looked down to see she was belted to the bed. Reaching towards the belt, Alice tried to pry it off her. It streched, but didn't break. Alice sighed. She looked around the room, it was an empty room; with dust and cobwebs in the corner. But everything was black, exept for the mirror and door next to it. Alice frowned, could people be watching her right now? She could be on one of those police shows where there's a one-way window. Alice always thought that was so cool and now she was t.v! But _was_ she on t.v? How did she get here? Alice though back, but couldn't remember entering this room. She took off her shoe (very hard indeed) and held it in her hand, high-heels. Alice shrugged, she never liked high-heels anyway. She took the shoe in both of her hands and snapped the heel off. Alice took her other shoe as well, might as well do it to both of them. Snapping the other heel, she put both her shoes back on, now like flip-flops. Alice always liked flip-flops. She took a heel in her hand and pressed down on the belt, it ripped slighly, Alice took a deep breath, heaved, then pushed the heel again. Sweat poured down her face, as it got more red with effort. It ripped more, _one more time_ Alice prepared to do the act again but then the belt sprang off. Alice looked at the belt, puzzled. It was like magic. Alice looked at her hands, putting one hand infront of her pointed towards the door, she focused. She opened it slighlty, Alice felt something between her hand and the door, like some kind of gas. She pushed her hand in the direction of the door, the door burst open with bits of spinters flying in all directions. Alice felt her jaw drop, did _she_ do that? How? She heard footsteps running over to her. They were going to catch her, think she was insane.

Alice ran out of the door, looking left she saw a man charging at her, shouts coming from behind him. Alice ran in the opposite direction, spraying her hands out from behind, feeling the air betwenn her and the man. Alice didn't look around to see the damage she caused, but due to the loud slam, sounding like an object smashing into a wall, she guessed her trick worked. Running to the the other corridor she sarted to slow down, she was getting tired, pushing against the other wall, she ran though the left corrdior. There was a door at the end of the corridor. Alice felt hope rise in her as she charged forward. Her foor hit a rock and she stumbled, falling to the floor. Alice pushed her self up and was about to run again until she felt something catch her foot, bringing her down again, shaking her leg she tried to free her self, but the grip wouldn't loosen and only kept on dragging her towards it. Alice looked behind her, it was the man she slammed into the wall, he had a big cut on his forehead which was bleeding heavily. He had a purple bruise as big as a peach on his cheek. But the reason why Alice was scared of him was because of the glint in his eye. A glint what said _You hurt me, I'll hurt you ten times as bad._ Alice tred to pry the mans huge fingers of her leg, but nothing worked. Alice realised there was only one way to get free. Alice kicked the man in the head, and he stumbled back clutching at his wound, Alice jumped up and punched him with all her might in his nose. The man yelled, but payed no attention to his throbbing nose, as he slammed into Alice, Alice cried out in pain and pinched his ear, dragging him off her. She shoved him into the wall, the man slid down to the floor, unconscious. Alice looked at him and checked his heartbeat, he was alive. She stood back up and limped towards the door, clutching her arm. She barged her shoulder at the door and limped out. She was free! Alice looked at her surrondings and stopped smiling. All around her was miles of grass, stretching on forever. She stumbled onto the grass,lying their inspecting her wounds. Her leg was bleeding and her arm was broke. She felt her rib, she was sure it was brusied. A smooth, calm voice appeared behind Alice,

"Well done, you're not useless after all." Alice turned around to see the man with dark hair and a scar slashed across his face, he looked pleased, Alice frowned, thinking,

"Was this a test?" The man looked at her again, then replied with the same smooth voice,

"In a way, now I know I don't have to kill you, follow me child, and I shall tell you everything." Alice got up again and walked next to the man, away from the room with nothing in exept for a small hospital bed.

**Hey Guys ! What you think so far? Sorry if it was a bit rushed, I rush things without realising. Dusk may take Alice on! Omg, so weird! Sorry for spelling mistakes and all, I do check but nothing can be perfect! If you can review that will make my day! It honestly will cause i'm ill so i'm moody cause i'm locked up in my house. Thank you so much Justrockzyxxx you have read pratically all me books and I really appreciate it! High five! Lol I bet you rejected me cause i'm ill :P, Bye Guys! **


	3. Chapter 3: Stranger Danger

Chapter 3: Stranger Danger

Alice stared at the cracked window, rain poured outside in the streets on Edinburgh. Rain latched it self onto the window, Alice sat entranced by the rain. Putting one finger onto the cracks, she traced the rains pattern, falling in and out of the cracks.

Bang!

Alice jumped up, and crept towards the shadows of the room, was she being robbed? Alice frowned at her-self. Stupid, of course a robber wouldn't make that much noise! Alice eyes widened as the truth dawned on her. Dusk told her about amazing, impossible things,he said it was magic. Alice didn't believe him at first, even after all those things she saw. It was the only logical explanation. Magic was real!

Bang! Crash! Bang Bang BANG!

Alice was worried, the magician obviously wasn't worried about making much noise, which probably meant that they were dangerous. Alice looked round the room, their was nothing Alice could use as a weapon, again the room was empty. Except for an old piece of rag thrown in the middle of the room to make it look like it had something in it. The wallpaper was peeling off, showing swarms of mould, threatening to take over the room. The thin floorboards creaked and groaned whenever somebody stepped on them. There were windows surrounding the room, each crack or open slightly for the dead creatures to be set free. Alice looked at the wooden door, it was thin and weak, Alice let out a frustrated sigh, why couldn't the door be made of iron, making it impossible for the intruder to catch her.

Crash!

Alice had to get out of here, it was her only option of survival, suddenly a feminine voice broke the silence,

"Child, I know your here, can you just come out?" Alice jumped, now scared. The intruded came here for her. Alice looked around, desperate for an opportunity to get out of the room. The window! Alice ran towards the window, the floorboard creaked and moaned in pain. Alice cursed under her breath, they knew where she was. Alice got hold of the hinges og the window and pushed up. Nothing. Alice heaved and tried again, Nothing. Alice panted, slouching down to catch her breath. The footsteps were running up the stairs, they will have found Alice by then. The door bursted open and stood in the frame a slim young woman, her dark blue hair flying behind her, her brown eyes were open in anxiety. The women had a bow clenched in her hands and on her back with a sheath of random arrow which looked like they could go through Alice's skull, The women saw Alice and began to run towards her, Alice yelped and did the only thing that came into her mind...

****POV ROXY HARLSTER****

Roxy ran up the stairs, her dark blue hair whipping her face. She noticed the floorboards creaking and was sure that it was Alice, Roxy got to the top the the stairs and started to run towards the first room,

Bang!

Roxy cursed, the tip of her bow got caught on something again, Roxy quickly looked around to see a statute shattered on the floorboard, little shards of glass falling through the cracks. Roxy ran faster, straining her muscles, trying to get to Alice before something bad happens, Roxy took the bow off her back and smashed it into the door, the bow not even having a dent or scratch on it, and looked around the room, Roxy saw a girl with bright blue eyes and dark hair, she was defiantly Alice. Relief swept over Roxy as she ran towards Alice, holding her hand out. Alice eyes widened and turned around running towards the window, Alice took off her coat and put it over her body and head, protecting herself. Roxy ran faster, trying to reach Alice. Alice jumped at the window, shattering the glass, then was gone. Roxy ran towards the window and looked out of it, seeing Alice on the grass, not moving...

**Hey Guys! How do you like Roxy Harlster? She will be popping up in many chapters, thankyou Justrockzyxxx for coming up with the character! Sorry for me not uploading soon, My internet is terrible and I was going to upload yesterday but didn't have enough time. Another part will also be coming out today to apologize ! Sorry for spelling mistakes and all, I'm using WordPad and it doesn't have spell check! I need your help aswell, I'm trying to think up a name for Alice but I'm struggling! I've only come up with a firstg name Ecila (say it like See-la) but I can't think of a last name, mabye something to do with shadows and darkness and vampires and all that stuff! Bye Guys!**


	4. Chapter 4: Rescue

Chapter 4: Rescue

"Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh, gosh GOSH! Are you okay? Have you broken anything? We need to take you to Kenspeckle and fast!" Alice groaned and rolled over to the side, can't this woman leave her alone?!

"Does it hurt? You need to tell me if it hurts." Suddenly Alice was lifted up of the ground, her eyes flew open as she jumped up and landed back on the safety of the ground.

"Whoa" Alice muttered, swaying slightly. Alice looked up to see the dark blue haired woman looking at her, as if prepared to catch Alice if she fell.

"Are you alright?" Alice was slightly irritated, but smiled warmly at her,

"Yes I am, I feel perfectly fine" She limped over to the brick, leaning against the wall she let out a happy sigh.

"I'm guessing that was sarcasm." The woman walked up towards her, allowing Alice to give her weight over.

"Of course it was! I just smashed my body against a window and fell off a two story-high building! If anyone is fine after that, let me know." The woman looked down at her feet,

"Sorry, I'm not so good at this whole rescuing thing" Alice felt bad for the woman, she didn't mean to snap at her, Alice spoke in a lighter, friendly tone,

"What do you mean by rescue? Who are you?" The woman's head pricked up,

"Valkyrie reported that Dusk managed to get her little sister, I'm guessing that's you right? Anyway it's better we got you away from him, he would have ripped you to shreds" The woman chatted on for awhile so Alice decided not to listen, Dusk told her about how Stephanie chose a name to stay in control and that she chose Valkyrie Cain, does that mean she should chose a name? Most people by now should know her name was Alice anyway, but a new name would be handy. What about Dusk though? He's surely not evil, obviously on the different side to everyone else, but not evil. Would he have ripped her to shreds? Alice shivered, she just couldn't imagine it. The woman let out a small cough and Alice went back to the real world.

"Sorry, what did you say?" Alice asked, the woman didn't sigh and say how rude it was that she didn't listen like her old teachers, instead she just remained bubbly and replied,

"Oh, I said my name was Roxy Harlster, you don't listen much, do you?" Alice laughed,

"Now you see why people don't really like me." They were at the brick building door now, Alice halted to a stop but Roxy kept on walking until she realized Alice wasn't following, she spun around, looking at Alice she said,

"Are you not coming? We need to heal you up." Alice bit her lip and looked down at her sandals, kicking a piece of rock she spoke in a whisper,

"This is my home now, well temporary home. Dusk was the only one who trusted me, Dusk was the only one who told me about magic. I trust him." Roxy looked at Alice, shaking her head,

"But you have to come, he's evil kiddo" Alice heart beated faster, her dad always called her kiddo, whenever she was upset, he would always hug her, tell a lame joke which would make her laugh and he would say,

"Alright kiddo, lets dance!" Alice sighed, she did miss her family, Alice spoke in a low tone, still not looking at Roxy,

"Just trust me, I'll be fine." No-one spoke for a minute, but to Alice it seemed like a decade, Alice risked a glance at Roxy to see she was mirroring Alice's look, biting her lip,

"Alright kiddo, he may be alright after all, but meet me here tomorrow night, oh and just incase keep this." Roxy put something in her hand, Alice clenched it tight and looked up to see Roxy, but instead only saw a gleam of a glistering star in the night sky.

**Hey Guys! I told you I'd make another part today! So yes, hope you enjoy it and all. Please if you have any, give me tips or constructive critisisum (can't spell that word) because I don't think this part is really good, I thought it was a good story line, but the writings a bit meh. Next part may come out Tomorrow if not next Tuesday. Sorry for spelling mistakes, I do look for them! Bye Guys!**


	5. Chapter 5: Choice

Chapter 5: Choice

Roxy was fiddling with an arrow waiting for it to be 1:30, glancing at the clock Roxy scowled at the second hand

_Tick_

_Tock_

_Tick_

_Tock_

_Tick_

_Tock_

_Tick_

_Tock_

It was teasing Roxy, merrily ticking away, getting closer and closer. Did time always go this fast? Roxy took a deep breath._ You can figure out what you're saying to Skulduggery when he gets here,distract yourself_. Roxy followed her order and looked around the room, there were no windows surrounding Roxy, she was sitting on a wooden chair which seemed to be battered and on it's last leg, fighting for survival. Infront of her was a gleaming dark desk with buildings of files stacked on top of it, she couldn't see behind it but guessed their was a much more comfy chair. Next to her was a potted plant, well a dead potted plant. She sighed

_Tick _

_Tock_

_Tick_

_Tock_

What was she going to say?

Roxy was poking a leaf of the dead plant with an arrow when Skulduggery walked in, he stopped mid-way,

"Are you trying to kill my plant?" Roxy rolled her eyes,

"The plant is already dead, though I had nothing to do with the murder." Skulduggery sat behind the buildings of files whilst Roxy sat down on the battered chair, he tilted his head to the side,

"So you're suggesting my plant was murdered?" FInally Roxy gave in and let out a wide grin,

"Oh, I missed you Skul, when was the last time I saw you, 5, 10 years ago? I see you still kept your humor."

"Ah, well Roxy, I think it was six when I saved you from falling off that building, You must agree, I am quite a hero." Roxy leaned back, enjoying an old chat with a old friend,

"Where's Val then ? Saving the world whilst you lay on your back killing plants?" Skul dipped his hat lower, Roxy realized they now got on the subject,

"She's looking for her sister, Alice. Valkyrie won't rest, won't sleep, won't eat. She's feels like it's her fault, you should she her. I wouldn't say this in front of her,but she's a mess." Skul shook his head sadly. Silence stood in the room for what seemed like hours, Roxy shifted in her chair uncomfortably, Skul sighed and interrupted the silence

"You went looking for them, any news?" Roxy bit her lip, she could either keep her promise to Alice or could help Skul and Val. Alice did say Dusk was alright. Roxy felt like she was going to be sick,

" No, I searched house to house. Nothing. I'm sorry." Roxy stood up and walked out-side the office, was that the right choice?

**Hey Guys! So so sorry! I said I was going to upload yesterday but the power in my house went down, so I couldn't upload! To make it up to you, I'm writing the next part straight after this so it should be up today! I never was going to make Roxy a POV full chapter person, but it works, you find out what happening on the inside of the sanctuary as well as the out :P . Cheers Summer Rosewood for the idea and for reviewing on practically ever chapter and helping me along! Ummm there should be no spellong mistakes but you never know! Bye Guys!**


	6. Chapter 6: Siuloiri

Chapter 6: Siuloiri

Alice sat on the wooden floor, staring at the gift Roxy gave to her, It was a gleaming dagger, the handle was made from silver with a glistering red jewel in the middle, she held the dagger with one hand, it was comfortable in her grip. She looked at blade, it shone in a dazzling light, as if stealing the moon's beauty for its self. There were words encrusted in the blade, running down through the middle: _ättling antiken_, Alice frowned, was it sharp? Alice held out her index finger and gently placed it at the tip...

"Ouch! Ouch ouch ouch ouch OUCH!" Alice screamed, now hopping around the room, she slashed her finger, she slashed her finger. Alice stopped hopping and looked at it, blood was pulsing out from her finger, the deep red liquid dropping on to the floor, each one making Alice hurt more. Dusk suddenly appeared, Alice looked at him,scared. His eyes if possible, had turned moe black which were open wide with hunger, licking his lips franticly. Staring at Alice, she took a step back. Dusk blinked, once. Twice.

"Go wash your blood away." he growled, taking a step back. Alice was frozen on the spot, her heat was sprinting in a marathon, her adrenaline was getting faster and faster. "Go! Go now!" Dusk shouted and Alice legs obeyed her, she rushed to the bathroom and turned on the tap, the water was sickly green and Alice felt like throwing up, she pushed her left hand under the sink,

"Ow!" Water in her cut did not feel good. Once all gone, Alice went back into the other room. A throbbing scar was on her index finger where she slashed herself, she walked down the stairs, each one creaked with the same pitch. Dusk was sitting down, with a book in his hand Alice looked at him, it seemed like he wasn't aware of her though both of them knew perfectly well that he was. ALice let out a small couch, he looked unwillingly at her, daring her to speak.

"What you reading?" She asked in a friendly tone, yet Dusk still scowled at her,

"A book, did you know people read books?" Alice scowled back,

"Of course I knew that, read some to me."

"Is that an order?"

"Yes." Dusk sighed, but started to read,

"Siuloiri are terrible creature who are created from powerful blood lines, the Siuloiri are descendants from powerful men who are believed to be called ättling antiken, it is alwayd the maidan who becomes a Siuloiri but only by getting murdered. The get put in coffins, as everyone believes they are dead, but as the moon is at it's peak they rise again becoming a Siuloiri. The maidens have always done extraordinary unbelievable things, many people may call magic" Alice though for a second,

"So there zombies?" Dusk shook his head,

"No, there a different kind of vampire, not my kind. There are none in the world which means they're extinct. They are fierce and powerful, much like Darquesse who everyone speaks of. I'm telling this to you now. I wouldn't recommend getting murdered."

**Hey Guys, sorta short but I'd have to put it in a some point, firstly **_**ättling antiken **_**is a swedish word for Descendant of the ancients. Why Roxy had that before, I have no idea. I was going to do irish but it was just Descendant an ancients and I thought, no. Also ****Siúlóirí (yes it has those accents on the top, it'd just be too hard for me to do every time I wrote the word, so I just cut them out) is an irish word! It means Walkers, and anyone who watched the Walking Dead will understand :P (Love that show!) Bye Guys!**


	7. Chapter 7: Surprise

Chapter 7: Surprise!

Alice sat on the floor scowling. There was something special about to come, but what? She couldn't remember the actual date but who would if they are wanted by powerful sorcerers? They want to protect you,not harm you. Alice sighed,it was hard to keep that in mind considering she was on Dusks side, he was after all, the 'bad' guy. That wasn't true though. True he does kill someone every once in a while but he has reasons. Alice let out a shaky laugh, that would go down well in court. She took the clock down from the wall, ten seconds till midnight... five seconds till midnight,

4

3

2

1...

The window smashed into billions shards of glass as Alice jumped up. Summoning a fire she shouted in an attempt of a fearless voice,

"Who's there?" A dark shadow rose up towards the window climbing through,getting closer to Alice. Alice threw the flame only missing by inches, summoning another flame she was about to throw it as the figure stepped forward,

"Stop Alice, Stop!" Roxy rushed forward using water to extinguish the flame. ALice stood baffled at Roxy only just staring at her. Roxy rolled her eyes,

"Do you know what day it is Alice?" Alice shrugged guessing the answer,

"Today?" Roxy whacked her gently in the arm tutting her answer, but it wasn't long until she was cheery again, Roxy screamed in a high-pitched voice,

"It's Christmas!" Alice stood with her jaw-hanging open whilst Roxy jumped around, closing her mouth Alice stared at the wall, holding in her tears. She should be with her family, opening up her presents while her dad told the lame cracker jokes and her sister singing Christmas songs like a banshee, eating her mums turkey until they settled down to watch Elf. This was time for her family but instead she was here, where there was no roaring fire, or a Christmas tree with presents stacked under it. Where there was no turkey cooking in the over with the Brussels sprouts, where there was none of her family with her.

"I got you something" Alice forced a smile on her face,trying to look cheery she turned around to Roxy who had a brown package in her hand,

"Sorry, I didn't get you anything. I didn't realize it was Christmas." Roxy shoved the present in her hand, babbling on and on,

"Don't worry, we can go into town and you can pick something out for me and then I can buy it, well you don't have to buy it because you have no money but it's the thought what counts,right? Anyway open your present! It cost me extra to get it for today, you will not believe how many orders he has at Christmas time. He ignored them all of course, considering his new job. But he got me these specially at a welcome back present." Alice blocked Roxys speech out and ripped open the brown wrapper to find some soft fabric inside, she took it out to see it was some clothes. There was a dark brown leather jacket which was up to her thigh, with some matching black skinny jeans. In the jacket was a base tunic and some black wedge-trainers. Alice was in disbelief, the fabric was smooth and made out of some sort of material she could not name.

"Go try them on then." Alice nodded, picking up the clothes she rushed into the bathroom.

They where in the town walking towards a shop Roxy said she liked, the town had tinsel everywhere, with a huge Christmas tree in the centre. Most shops had fairy lights and snowman outside there shop but there was a few with only a Merry Christmas sign put on the window. The clothes fitted perfectly as Roxy promised, apparently the clothes would protect Alice against anything, there were only a few creatures who could penetrate her clothes. Now in the store Alice looked around, it was a Movie shop. Alice looked around, there was some old-fashioned movies, well old-fashioned to her. Alice looked around, occasionally picking up a movie, until finally getting to the perfect gift.

"I'm getting you this" picking up the movie she showed it to Roxy,

"Titanic? Okay." paying for the movie, Roxy handed it back to Alice, Alice laughed. Holding out the movie she shouted,

"Merry Christmas!" Roxy jumped in the air, grabbing the movie she looked at it in amazement,

"Wow Alice! I had no idea you were gonna get me this!" Alice hit Roxy lightly on the arm,

"Common, I wanna go to the book store."

"Really? Dracula?" Alice tried to stop the grin forming on her face,

"Yep, Dusk will love it." Roxy snorted,

"More like rip it to shreds." They stopped at the Christmas tree, sitting down on the bench,

"You know" Alice murmured "This has been a good Christmas so far" Roxy smiled,

"That's because I'm in it." Alice laughed,

"You quite full of yourself." Roxy opened her mouth to reply but instead stopped. Valkyrie stood in front of them both, her mouth opened in shock she whispered,

"Alice?"

**Hey Guys! So So So So sorry I havn't uploaded for like 4 weeks, I have no excuse because I just was to lazy to write. Thats me :/ . Going to upload a little tiny part straight after this, I was going to put it in this chapter but I thought that was an alright cliff-hanger to leave it at. Even though Christmas has past I wanted to put up a special Christmas theme one! So Merry Christmas! Tomorrow is 2013 ! So Happy New year in 12 hours! Bye Guys.**


	8. Chapter 8: Gone

Chapter 8: Gone

Dusk glided in with a present in his hand, he didn't celebrate Christmas, he thought it was stupid but Alice probably did and he wanted to surprise her. He stopped in the living room, he could not hear the sound of her breathing, could not hear the blood pumping through her body, could not hear the sound of her beating heart. Dusk stood frozen in place, surely they haven't found her. He rushed up-stairs, hoping, just hoping. He smashed opened the door, his eye swept all around the room. No Alice. Dusk looked down to see tiny shards of glass on the floor. The window has been smashed open. Dusk ran towards it, breathing in the scent of the person who took Alice. She was gone. They took Alice. Dusk growled, he will kill the holder of the scent, the one who took Alice. Dusk jumped out of the window, following the scent which will lead, no doubt, to the Sanctuary.

**Hey Guys! Yeah that's it for now. Ummm... Bye Guys!**


	9. Chapter 9: Soul

Chapter 9: Soul

She was trapped. Trapped in a void of darkness... Of pain... Of venerability... There was no she moved she would shatter into a million pieces, never to be put back together. It was a mystery, she was with her loved ones yet they catch her, put her in a cage, leave her to the shadows. She was incomplete, her soul was not true. It had cracks torn into it, needing to be filled to become herself. After all these years sitting on the beach, feeling incomplete. She realized she needed something else. Something destructive. Something dark. Something to complete her. That something came. It latched onto her soul, knowing it was that something to keep her going, to keep her living. She knew the moment she set eyes on that something it was the key to her happiness. Kow she was nothing without it. She was broken. She needed that something to rescue her. To mend her soul again as it did before. That something was Dusk.

He was lost. He had no soul... No heart... No reason to live. He went around causing terror and pain, the only thing he knew how to do. Why did he go to Haggard beach on that morning ? He had no reason to. Yet it was like a cord, pulling him closer and closer. He could not stop. Why should he? That day he knew it was going to change, he was getting pulled towards his sanity, his happiness. And he found it. Even though he had no soul he felt it flutter as he looked at the girl sitting on the beach. He then had a reason. He had a reason to live. It was as if his whole life was leading up to that moment, that moment when he saw her. He knew then he will live for her. To protect her. To guide her. To care for her...

**Hey Guys! Short chapter, I know. I've got an idea, don't worry. I just felt I needed to fill this in, it's not a romantic realtionship either. It's like the Skul-Mans and Vals. How he always protects her. A fatherly position. May write more today, I dunno. Plus I tried a diffrent writing technique, what do you think? Review please. Bye Guys! **


	10. Chapter 10: Hello

Chapter 10: Hello

Alice eyes fluttered open, she squinted her eyes as she saw a beam of light bearing down at her. She was strapped to a table with no way of escaping. She squirmed around, trying to escape the grasp of the straps but to her annoyance they wouldn't budge. Alice craned her head around. She sighed, why did people always put her in an empty black room?! Ahead of her was a leather office chair, the one which you could swirl around in for no reason and ended up being dizzy. It was like an interrogation room. Alice eyes widened slightly. It was an interrogation room, she wasn't very good being put under pressure. That's why she always gave in whenever someone tickled her for the answer. They wouldn't tickle her, would they? Alice shook her head, wanting to slap herself for being stupid, of course they wouldn't tickle her. Alice heard footsteps heading towards the room, she closed her eyes and pretended to be unconscious.

"Where do you think you're going, Miss Cain?" a sharp voice called out. The footsteps stopped for a moment until a familiar voice answered back,

"I need to see her, she's my sister!" Alice grimaced, of course she wanted to see her. Alice strained her ears, hoping to hear more of the conversation.

"I'm sorry Miss Cain but your not allowed in their, it's forbidden." Stephanie- No Valkyrie Alice though- snapped back,

"Does it look like I care?" Their was a sound of a boot contacting with something then the a door came flying over Alices head, crashing into the office chair knocking it over. Alice opened her eyes to see Valkyrie staring at her, a plump short man ran on his short legs to Valkyrie, stumbling to a stop in front of her.

"You must get out now!" he screeched trying to push Valkyrie away, she punched him in the head, making his chins wobble before falling to the ground with his short legs in the air.

"They strapped you up?" Alice looked at the horrified expression on her sisters face and nodded repeatedly, this may help me escape. Valkyrie ripped of the straps in one go, freeing Alice. She stumbled forward, trying to regain balance. Valkyrie caught her and heped her stand,

"Thanks" Alice muttered, heading for the door, the plump short man yelled after them,

"Stop! She can't leave!" A man suddenly appeared at the door, he was taller than Alice and was quite slim, he had a white shirt on with ripped sleeves showing his muscles, he had faded jeans on to match his top with black football shoes. He was smiling a lop-sided grin with light grey eyes which were friendly and warm. He had dirty blond hair which was spiked up nicely at the front and looked like it had taken him hours, which it probably had.

"Stop blabbing on, Vernon. I just came down here to tell you she was allowed out." He spoke with an Australian accent which Alice could never get right. He looked down at Alice and smiled his lop-sided grin,

"Hi, I'm Mason. Mason Cole." Alice stood there for a moment before speaking,

"Hello."

**Hi Guys! I decided to put Mason in here because I just realised, most of the charaters are girls :P . Mason should pop up alot aswell so watch out for him. Shall I do a Disclaimer ? Okay I will. I do not own any of these charaters except for Mason. Sorted? Sorted. I should start my Shakspeare project, it is for tommorow but I can't be bothered. :D Bye Guys!**


	11. Chapter 11: Bodyguards

Chapter 11: Bodyguards

Alice looked out of the window to see the beautiful night sky, casting shadows over the Town of Roarhaven, the stars twinkled above Alice, shining as they alwayd did. Alice stared at the full moon, it was so beautiful. It shone more than anything in the sky yet it was always there, stuck. It was always there, it had to be or else the world would be destroyed and day would last forever. Even if it wanted to go away, it couldn't.

"I can relate to you." Alice whispered, pressing her hand onto the glass,

"I'm stuck here to, even though I'm depressed they wont let me go." Alice remembered the conversation she had with her sister,

-Flashback-

"But Valkyrie! I don't like it here! I want to go!" she whined but Valkyrie just kept on walking,

"No, Dusk may still be looking for you, your lucky you haven't already been killed!" Alice grabbed onto her sisters shoulder,

"Dusk can be trusted! He didn't hurt me!" Valkyrie looked her in the eye, her face hardened over as she displayed no emotion in her voice,

"Dusk will never be trusted. Your staying here. No matter what." Valkyrie walked away leaving her alone, tears pouring down her face.

-End of Flashback-

Now there were people in grey, outside her door. She was told they were called Cleavers. They scared Alice. They just stood still with no emotion, ready to strike at anyone who could be a threat. They were also outside her window, and they walked with her wherever she went. Valkyrie must of done that, after that conversation it was obvious I would try to escape, even though she said they were there incase Dusk came. Alice laughed at that idea, it was an obvious lie. She was shocked most people believed it! The door burst open and Alice glanced around to see Roxy running in singing as loud as she could the theme song to The Simpsons with Mason following with his lop-sided grin.

"DA DA DA DADA DA DA DADADADA DADADADADA DADADADA!" Alice got knocked over as Roxy gave her a bear hug, tackling her to the ground. Alice laughed as Roxy screamed,

"Guess who it is!" Mason sat down on the only office chair and swivled around in it, looking round the room,

"They put you in the same room as last time?" he asked with his lovely accent. Alice shook her head, getting to her feet while Roxy stayed laying on the floor.

"Nope, this one had a window. But beside from that, then yes it is." Roxy held up her hand, waving it around madly,

"Help me up!" Mason saw his moment as pushed his feet of the wall, sending him flying on the chair in the direction of Roxy before toppling over as it came in contact with her.

"Hey! That didn't hurt!" Roxy complained, Alice who was now smiling like a maniac laughed as she went to Mason and Roxy and held out both her hands to help them up. They both took it but pulled Alice down, making her fall on top of them. Roxy started to laugh again, curling into a bowl whilst Mason smirked,

"Get off ! You way a ton!" Alice smacked him but wouldn't stop smiling.

"Why are you to here?" she asked, They all got up and then Mason started,

"Were-" Roxy cut him off shouting the last words "Your bodyguards!" Alice smiled,

"So does that mean I can leave this room?" Roxy nodded,

"Yep and were going shopping!" Alice looked at them confused, why? Mason rolled his eyes,

"The Sanctuary ball is in two days and your going to it!" Alice smiled, maybe being locked in here wasn't so bad after all.

**Hey Guys! I'd like to say the Up-Bringing is coming to a close... but there will be a second book! This will probably end after the ball or something, maybe 3,4 or 5 chapters to go. I dont know. Oh and by the way, I was thinking about this while I was writing it, PM me the answers so it'll be a suprise, a) Mason will be gay (just an idea, he will be poping up more often) b) Mason will get close to Alice (he's 17) or c) They are all just close friends and he's not gay. Bye Guys!**


	12. Chapter 12: Dress Shopping!

Chapter 12: Dress Shopping!

"Can we go now?" Mason whined, already bored with dress shopping, Alice sighed

"We've only been here for three hours! That's barely any time, beside when your going dress shopping, you do actually have to by a dress" Mason let out a loud sigh,

"three hours and you only bought shoes." he started to mutter to himself, kicking rocks as they walked up the road to another shop. True, they only had bought shoes but they were beautiful. They were high heels with little strands of leather at the front, some gems where glued onto the back of the shoe. Roxy hated the color they were (black) so instead she bought the exact same shoe but in white Roxy suddenly grabbed Alices hand and pulled her along to a shop,

"Look! I love this shop, it's perfect for dresses!" They walked into the shop and already Alice was impressed, different kinds of fabric covered the wall. Some were soft, others were rough. Dress stood on racks by themselves with a manican modeling them. Mason went to sit down next to the till and Roxy showed her the dresses.

"Well this one is long, flowing down onto the floor and is ocean blue, it strapless and would go perfect with your eyes." Alice has never seen Roxy gushing at dresses before and was quite amusing. You would she her in a weapon shop gushing over sets of arrows instead.

"I can see it myself, why don't you let me pick my own dress?" she slid out of Roxys grasp and went looking for a dress herself. She stopped at one and just stood staring, reaching out a hand she brushed the dress, it was as soft as silk. It was a strapless ball gown with little gems attached above the waist, once it got past the waist it flowed out like a traditional ball gown until it reached the floor. It wasn't the beauty of it what caught Alices eye though, Roxy walked up behind her and saw she was upset,

"What's wrong Alice?" she whispered in a soft tone as if not trying to frighten an animal, Alice opened her mouth to speak but realized she couldn't, she whispered back,

"It's the color of Dusk. I miss him Roxy." Roxy wrapped her arms around Alice, speaking softly,

"I know Alice, I know. But you'll see him soon." Alice looked up at Roxy surprised,

"What?" Roxy grinned at Alice,

"Well I just have a feeling he will visit the ball." Alice brightened up,

"Really?" Roxy nodded her head and Alice jumped in the air, pretending to be happy. Mason walked over to them with his lop-sided grin. He stopped in front of them and put his hands together,

"Alright, if we leave now I shall pay for the dresses themselves, no matter how much they cost." Alice smiled,

"Deal." Mason winked at Alice as he took the dresses away to pay for them, she felt the heat rise to her cheeks and quickly looked away to make sure Roxy didn't see.

They walked out of the store with bulking bags in each of there hands, Alice realised she had to do it now. It was the perfect oppotuity. She stopped at a vespa (some idiot left there keys in the ignition) looking at Roxy and Mason she put her bag safely onto the vespa, Mason stopped smiling,

"Why you doing that?" Alice looked at them both before finally saying,

"I'm sorry." Alice splayed her hands out in front of her throwing Mason and Roxy back into the wall, she summoned up a ball of flame and threw it at the billboard on top of the building. It grunted before getting snapped of and falling on top of Mason and Roxy, they tried to stand up but kept falling to the ground. Alice jumped onto the vespa and kicked it to life, she rode off not looking back. Not looking back to hear Mason calling out her name. Not looking back to see whether they were alright. She had to find Dusk, she could not go on without him...

**Hey Guys! Hope you enjoyed this chapter, Alice is now trying to find Dusk, oh and Beefpie you will get Dusk in the next chapter! Half of it should be his POV. If you would like to see the actually shoe and dress I picked out cause I can't describe clothes check these:**

**Sorry Guys It didn't work! Bye Guys!**


	13. Chapter 13: The Note

Chapter 13: The Note

Alice jumped off the vespa, running towards the house she slammed into the front door of the house,

"Dusk!" she yelled, "Dusk!" she yelled again, trying to keep her voice steady._He goes out, he normally never is here anyway. _Alice ran up-stairs, the floorboards creaking and moaning everytime she put her foot down. Pushing against the wall she ran into the other bedroom,the one Dusk goes into. Rushing into the bedroom she skidded to a stop. Nothing. Their was absolutely nothing in this room except for a book. Alice stared at the book. The book! She picked it up and little pieces of paper floated out from the book, the paper looked brand new yet the book was old and the pages were beginning to yellow. Curious, Alice put down the book and lifted up the paper, the writing was different from the font of the book. And it was written in ink, Alice bit her lip and started to read:

_Dear Alice,_

_If you manage to get back to the house, there is a button on the back of the door, press it three times so I know it's you and you got back safely. I have gone out searching for you, though I could not catch your scent except for the Sanctuary worker who kidnapped you. I will get them. When I come back and if you're not here I will go back to the Sanctuary, I heard there was a ball, I'll meet you there and then we can leave. Burn this note so no-one else can read it... I will do anything to find you, even if it means my death._

_Dusk_

Alice clicked her fingers, creating a ball of flame. Slowly she burnt the evidence that Dusk doesn't want to harm her, slowly she burned the evidence that he would risk his life for her. She went over to the door and presses the button three times, all she had to do is stay here now. She leaned on the wall, slowly slumping down onto the floor. She curled up into a ball and let the tears out, sobbing quietly. Maybe he was dead. Footsteps echoed through the house, coming closer to Alice. She frowned, it was impossible to hear Dusks footsteps, so that meant- A deep voice sounded above her

"Hello, lil' lady." The next thing she knew was blackness clouding her vision and her falling.

**Hi Guys! Short chapter I know, but I wanna get in a few more chapters before the ball and the end of this story. I was going to write more but I realised I could use that as another chapter so yeah... I do try to upload everyday and all that, at least one of my stories should get uploaded everyday and once in a while. I'm doing alright now but that's only because I'm ill so I'm not going to school and don't have to do homework which pratically gives me 24 hours each day to upload the chapter. I reckon I'm getting slightly better and better at cliff-hangers, do you think so or do you think they're crap? Revie your thoughs and opinons or what you might like to happen in the story for as I may put it in :) . Bye Guys!**


	14. Chapter 14: Torture

Chapter 14: Torture

Dusk sat shackled to a chair, he pulled trying to break them. No use, even a vampire couldn't brake them. The door opened up behind him. Footsteps echoed against the wall as the human walked up. They put their hands onto his shoulders. Dusk inhaled their scent. The corner of his lips lifted up, he spoke her name smoothly

"Cain." Cain let go of him and walked in front of him, she sat opposite him and spun in the office chair.

"Yup"she said, popping the P, "You jelly?" Dusk stared into Cains eyes,

"That you get to spin on a chair and I don't? Of course I am because I get my entertainment for spinning on office chairs." Cain grinned at him,

"I knew you'd be jealous. That's why I asked for this chair." Dusk showed her his teeth slightly,

"I pity you and your merciful jokes." Cain spun to face him, she raised her eyebrow at him,

"You think my jokes aren't funny? Fine then, but be prepared to laugh your pants off. Knock Knock." Dusk stared at Cain,

"Really?" Cain answered back,

"Knock Knock." Dusk sighed, this was a weird interrogation,

"Who's there?" Cain smiled,

"Boo" why was he doing this? He replied,

"Boo who?" Cain rolled her eyes,

"Gosh you didn't have to cry. I only knocked on the door." Cain was then laughing in her chair like the idiot she was, He narrowed his eyes into slits,

"That. Was. Terrible." Cain stuck out her tongue at Dusk,

"Oh no it wasn't!" Dusk smiled slightly,

"Oh yes it was!" Cain raised her voice slightly,

"Oh no it wasn't!" Dusk kept his voice leveled,

"Oh yes it was!" Cain started again,

"Oh no it-" Dusk cut her off, "Shut up."

**(what do you think? Oh no it wasn't! Or Oh yes it was!)**

Valkyrie pouted at Dusk,

"No need to be rude." Dusk smiled,

"Your the one who strapped me to a chair. Boom!" Cain shook her head slightly,

"That was a terrible comeback." Dusk grinned,

"Oh no it wasn't!" Cain laughed and sat back down in her chair,

"Okay, I should question you now." Dusk nodded his head,

"Yes you should, you have been a terrible detective so far." Valkyrie slapped him,

"No I haven't!" Dusk nodded his head,

"Oooooooh, you bitched slapped meh!" Cain put her hand on her hips and clicked her fingers acting like a diva,

"You did not just dis my slap?" Dusk copied the face Cain was pulling,

"Oh hell I did!" Cain stayed in role,

"Hell to the No! You starting on me?" Cain stood in front of Dusk, "Now you tell me where Alice is or I'll give you more than a bitch slap." Dusk shrugged at Cain,

"I can't tell you girl, even if I wanted to. I don't know where she is." Suddenly three loud beeps filled the room, Cain stopped acting like a diva,

"What was that?" she asked. Dusk smiled again,

"Okay, NOW I know where she is, I just won't tell you." Cain narrowed her eyes,

"Do you know what time it is?" Dusk shrugged his shoulders,

"No, why what time is it?" Cain smiled.

"It's torture time!" Suddenly Cain started to sing like a banshee at the top of her voice

"Ohh wooaah" she grabbed a microphone from out of thin air,

"Ohh wooaah" Dusk couldn't take this much longer,

"Ohh wooaah" Dusk held in the scream he was about to let loose,

"You know you love me, I know you care, Just shout whenever, and I'll be there, You are my love, you are my heart and we will never ever ever be apart!" Dusk closed his eyes and thought of a happy place,

"Are we an item? Girl, quit playing, We're just friends, what are you saying?, Say there's another and look right in my eyes, My first love broke my heart for the first time and I was like..." Dusk couldn't keep it in anymore, he raised his voice and sang,

"Baby, baby, baby oooh! Like baby, baby, baby nooo! Like baby, baby, baby oooh! I thought you'd always be mine" Cain looked at him questioningly, Dusk shrugged,

"What? I've got the Beiber Fever." Dusk started to sing again,

"Baby, baby, baby oooh! Like baby, baby, baby oooh! Like baby, baby, baby oooh! I thought you'd always be mine!" Cain put her hands over her ears, muttering to herself,

"Now I'm the one getting tortured..." Dusk carried on singing, he was the happiest vampire on earth now he has let out he dark secret.

**Hi Guys! I wanted to write more but thats the perfect way to leave the chapter, you'll have to be kind to it's shortness. I was laughing at what I was writing tbh ! Am I just weird or did you guys laugh as well? I've decided when I'm putting out chapters for the stories on all:**

**I will try to upload two stories everyday and then on the weekend I have a rest day. Also upload short story every week.**

**I just wanted to make it so I know what I should write and I thought you might like to know whats happening :P . I have got chapters lined up ready to be published so yeah :P! Bye Guys!**


	15. Chapter 15: Price

Chapter 15: Price

Alice woke up to be in a room with iron bars around her, the bed was chained up on the wall with no more than a thin duvet and a hard pillow. The room wasn't big either, if there were two of her and they laid down and stretched they would just reach the wall. On the opposite side of the wall was a toilet that has seen better days. The water inside it gurgled and was dirt brown. The outside of the toilet was covered in mould. Alice took two steps to the end of the was like a tally chart on the wall, made out of white chalk. She counted them,

"100" she whispered to herself. There was a window, but instead of glass it was also iron bars. It was just big enough for her to crawl through... A voice drawled out behind her,

"Hello lil' darlin', you like your cozy prison cell?" Alice had already figured out it was a cell, but a _prison_ cell? Alice kicked some rocks with her trainers as she talked,

"You know, it could use a nice comfy bed. Maybe some re-decorating. Get the toilet cleaned out. But besides from that I love it." She walked up to the entrance and leaned on the wall,

"Why is this a prison cell? Who are you?" The Texan chuckled to himself and picked up a blade,

"I'm one of the bad folk. We take all you good guys here. The one who tries to stop us, you know what we do to the good folk?" He leaned closer, flashing his teeth,

"We kill 'em, none scream though. It's no use to send a video to the good guys if they all don't scream. I ask them "Could yall just scream a bit for me, and no harm will come to you." But nope. They don't listen." He walked back and forth,

"You see this blade?" He slashed at the air even though Alice could see it rather dandy when it was still.

"This ain't my razor." He muttered, "A girl with blue hair took my razor." He smiled slightly,

"When I get to her, I'll get her and she'll be sorry." Was he talking about Roxy? If so she gave a dagger to her, was it actually a razor? Alice cut him from his line of though,

"So can I leave now? Its just that I've got places to go and people to your breath stinks" The Texan grinned at her,

"Actually, we got you instead of lil' miss Cain cause she always kicks our ass. But then she'll see us torturing your lil' face and come running to our trap." He unlocked the door, and grabbed her by the hair, yanking her out of her cell. She still had cuffs on her wrists which bounded her magic. It was a pity she couldn't punch him in the face, she would of really like to punch him in the Texan started to whistle an odd tune, Alice straightened up when she realized what that was,

"Your whistling Baby by Justin Beiber? Why?" The Texan pushed her into another room, leaving all the cells behind, he sighed,

"Well me and this guy called Dusk, you may have seen him. We went out to kill that lil' git Justin Beiber but then we got caught up with some of his fan girls and the song played all night was baby. It was a fun night which means it was a fun song." He smiled at the memories whilst Alice just looked at him. She shivered,

"I do not want to picture that image..."

Alice got shoved into a white room with something stuck onto her back, a speaker was mounted against the wall when a un-familiar voice called out,

"That thing on your back, it's gonna give you a surprise sweetie. So don't be frightened to scream." Their was a window in front of her which showed the Texan with a video camera, he adjusted it slightly before pressing play,

"Hello, Mr Funny Bones and Cain. As you can see your delightful sister is in that room with a tubance micro-chip stuck onto her back, I'm sure Mr Funny Bones knows all 'bout this chip, but Cain grab some popcorn. Your in for a horror film." Alice stood there wishing a tubance micro-chip made cute kitties. She called out hopefully,

"Will it make a kitten? Can I have a unicorn?" The voice from the seaker replied in the same tone,

"It will make a mess." Alice shrugged,

"Pity, I made myself look beautiful today." Suddenly hot liquid burst into her veins as the blood churned around her body. Her heart grew hotter and hotter, unbearable. She could feel her bones dissolving as she grunted and fell onto her hands and knees, all she wanted to do was scream out loud as she was getting torn open from the inside, suddenly the pain stopped and her bones mended them selves, Alice gasped for air,

"Well that was fun" she breathed. Her shoulders shivered and she collapsed onto the floor. The voice in the speaker laughed at Alice pain, and restarted the torture ALice was sure to face...

She leaned against the side of the white padded wall, collecting her strength,

"Is that all you got?" she challenged. So far they ditched the turbance micro-chip after their tenth go and Alice still hadn't screamed out. They've poured acid onto the top of head before using water to stop it, the water was the most painful part of that as is stung her scalp. Still Alice hadn't muttered a word. They been here for five hours now. They cut her, they broke her, they even got an alligator in the room which for some miracle Alice manage to get away from before it snapped her in half. She wheezed and coughed,

"Hey Texan!" she called out, the Texan walked into the room. She stood up straight, after all that torture the only thing they did was to make her stronger, fiecrer. She pulled out his razor which she still called a dagger.

"Look what I've got." She waved it teasingly around in the air, the Texan growled at her,

"That's my damn razor!"The Texan lunged forward at her and Alice slid underneath his legs. She jumped up and ran through the now open door, he speaker voice was now screeching,

"Get her! She's getting away!" Alice ran to the first door she saw and smashed it open with her shoulder. She closed the door behind her and put her hand on the door,

"withstand" she whispered, a trick Mason told her. She ran over to the otherside of the room before stopping in her tracks. She lunged for some keys which hung on the wall and ran to the closest cell to her, a old man with a long beard was in there,

"No! Free yourself!" he shouted at her, stopping her for letting him free.

"I can't do that." she whispered, she had to let them free, the old man looked her in the eye,

"You have a chance, grab it before it's too late." Alice nodded to him but passed him the keys anyway,

"Free yourself. For me, free yourself." The man took the keys off of Alice and began to open the door by himself whilst Alice ran through the other door, a voice called out her name but she kept on running as fast as she could, a beautiful woman with raven hair and crystal clear blue eyes stood in her stepped in front of her, stopping her escape. For a few moments Alice was dazed by her beauty,

"Stop child" her voice was like a beautiful set a bells, Alice fell in love straight away...

The woman snapped at Alice stopping her thoughts,

"You don't love me. Come child, I need to take you back to your cell." The woman grabbed Alices arm and pulled her along,

"Please! Alice begged, "I don't know what's going on. It's been less than a week since I've known this world. My sister, Valkyrie didn't even tell me about this world." The woman stopped once she heard the name Valkyrie,

"She's your sister? So your Alice?" Alice nodded her head, the woman paused. Then let go of Alices arm,

"Tell your sister I let you go, saved you. Child, go to my apartment. I shall meet you there." Alice stared at the woman in disbelief, the woman pointed to the exit. The door at the other side of the corridor burst open and the Texan and three others came in.

"Stop her!" Alice ran to the door and only looked back in time to see the woman throw blue daggers at the men. Alice ran through the trees hoping she will get away.

For some miracle, Alice somehow found the apartment, a man with a bow tie let her in, reveling an elegant apartment. As beautiful as the woman itself. Alice walked in and went to the bathroom. Oh how she would love a warm bath right now. She went to the sink and splashed her face with cold water. Her eye felt like it burst into flames as the water came into contact with it. Alice quickly dried the water of her face and hope the pain would stop. Soon it only became a slight sting, she could handle a slight sting. She looked up at the mirror to see what cause it. She stood there for a minute in shock. She had completely changed, her eye-lid had a slashed scar through it, the red blood was bleeding gently from her eye. She was shocked she didn't even realize she was only looking from one eye. Half her lips were burnt, making the bottom left side swollen up. But those were slight changes. Most of all she was shocked about was her black hair. It was gone, burnt by the acid. All was left was her scalp. Her hair will never grow back, she was bald. She was not Alice, she was not the girl who sat on the beach or listening to music in her room. She left that all behind, and she could never go back to it. This world full of magic also came at a price.

**Hey Guys! Sorry for not correct spelling. I just realized my spell check doesn't work. Yay!I think this is the longest chapter I've made for this book. If you got offended in this I'm sorry I didn't mean to, I just don't like Justin Beiber (well I like his songs) Review your thoughts and opinons. I think there will be... three to four parts left till book one is finsished. May be wrong since I was before. I know I put up that date thing but I'm ill and have wrote part 17 for this and part 5 for The Figure and I'm bored so I'll upload today. Bye Guys!**


	16. Chapter 16: New Life, New Look

Chapter 16: New Life, New Look.

Alice curled up on the sofa like a cat, mirror in her hand. Staring at her face. Is this really her? The beautiful woman walked in the apartment and sat down next to Alice,

"I have called the sanctuary, they know your here but understand you want some space, if you wish you can stay here until the ball." Alice looked up at the woman, she didn't know who she was, whether she was good or bad. But at the moment she had saved her life and gave her a place to put herself together. The woman sat with a perfect posture, straight back, legs crossed, hands on knees, hair swept back. Alice asked the question on her mind,

"Who are you? How do you know my sister?" The woman looked at her and smiled gently,

"My name is China Sorrows. I knew your sister the first time she entered this world of magic. She came to me for help once. I forced her to stay but that made her stronger, I have no the sanctuary has forgiven me because I helped you." Alice nodded slowly, then went back to herself looking at the mirror. The woman sighed and got up and went to the bathroom. She came back a minute later holding a rock in her hand,

"I am not use to helping people, but go run a bath and take a chunk of rock and let it dissolve in the water, it should heal your wounds." Alice stood up and took the rock of China,

"Thankyou" she whispered and went off to the bathroom. China walked up to the door and picked up the bags left by Roxy, apparently these were for Alice. She took the bags in one hand and took them to the spare bedroom. She then walked outside to see her assistant outside the door,

"Make the spare room for Alice." China ordered. Her assistant nodded and walked into her apartment to the spare room. China walked along the books, they were all hers. She loved them all, but the ones in the library were bland and seen by many people, she sighed. She went to the row closest to the window and found the book she was looking for: _Taken Names should be you._ She picked it up carefully and went back to her apartment, she wasn't interested in any of the people in the libary. She could use Alices name against her but she saw no point. Why on earth would she find that useful? Anyway, even if anyone tried to use it against her it wouldn't work. Alice Edgly was not her given name. China smiled to herself, wondering if anyone else knew the secret.

Alice was in the spare room, China sent the man with the bow tie out to buy her some clothes, they fitted perfectly and now Alice was dressed in some silk baby pink pajamas, pink certainly wasn't her favorite colours. She liked the clothes Roxy got her for Christmas. The rock China gave to her worked, the slash on her eye was healed up, her right eye vision was a bit blurry but China promised it will soon be clear. Her lip wasn't swollen anymore and only left a little scar on her bottom lip but Alice liked that scar, she thought it looked alright. The only thing what didn't work out was her hair. She was hoping the rock may make it grow back but she finally took the truth and now knows it will never grow back. She got back into her normal clothes, all leather and black. She went over to the full lenghth mirror and looked at herself fully. She looked fierce, stronger, dangerous,tough. She didn't look like the normal fifteen year old. Her blue eyes were hardened, the scar on her lip showed she fights the leather and black told you not to go near her, and her hair proved she's been through tough times. She looked like she been through hard times, which she has. Alice smiled at herself in the mirror, her new life matched her new look.

**Hi Guys! I'm either gonna start the ball in the next chapter, or go back to Dusk. I think Dusk so I can get more chapters in :P. The secret of Alice is not gonna be revealed for a lonnnng time, so your gonna have to wait a lonnnng time if you want to find it out. This chapter didn't really do much I know but I just wanted to Alice to be proud the way she looks now. And she is :) . Review thoughts and opinon, Bye Guys! :P**


	17. Chapter 17: A Thousand Years

**I wrote this chapter in first person, there may be more fist person views but I dont know :P**

Chapter 17: A Thousand Years,

I needed to go out,

I needed to see the world that has trapped my soul.

I sat on the bench of a park and turned up the volume,

_Heart beats fast_

_Colors and promises_

_How to be brave?_

_How can I love when I'm afraid to fall_

_But watching you stand alone?_

_All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow_

I put my head in my hands, what was I doing?

_One step closer_

Is this my life? If it is I don't want it,

_I have died everyday waiting for you_

_Darling don't be afraid I have loved you_

_For a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

I wanted nothing more than to be happy, happy with someone.

_Time stands still_

_Beauty in all she is_

_I will be brave_

_I will not let anything take away_

_What's standing in front of me_

_Every breath_

_Every hour has come to this_

_One step closer_

I listened closer to the lyrics, realising it was my life.

_I have died everyday waiting for you_

_Darling don't be afraid I have loved you_

_For a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

_And all along I believed I would find you_

_Time has brought your heart to me_

_I have loved you for a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

Time did bring him to me, his heart came to me,

_One step closer_

_One step closer_

If we were one step closer, we wouldn't have been torn apart.

_I have died everyday waiting for you_

_Darling don't be afraid I have loved you_

_For a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

_And all along I believed I would find you_

_Time has brought your heart to me_

_I have loved you for a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

"Oh Dusk." I whispered, staring up at the moonlight.

A figure came out from the bush, Mason walked towards me,

he sat down next to me and put his arm around me,

I cuddled up, closer. I whispered two words,

"I'm sorry." Mason looked down at me and I looked up,

he put cupped my chin with his hand and leaned in,

his lips were soft against mine as we kissed under the moonlight.

I was waiting for my knight in shining armour, instead I got my king.

Dusk heard his name being called out, the sanctuary had let him go and now he was searching for her,

"Oh Dusk." he heard her voice and looked around. Finally he saw her, she looked diffrent. She wasn't the same girl he found a hundred years ago. He walked slowly towards her until he froze over. A boy was there who had his arm around her and was leaning in. Dusk was sure she wouldn't let him in, she can't. And yet she did, as the kissed Dusk left. He lost her, he had lost himself...

**Hi Guys!I tried romance this time, I haven't wrote romance before but I thought it was alright. I love that song, I have fallen in love with it since a few days ago, I even learnt how to play it on the piano (my phone piano :P) So yeah Alice waited too long for Dusk and now she's gone with Mason :). I was also hinting at her secret in here aswell. Review your thoughts and opinons please. Bye Guys! :P**


	18. Chapter 18: I can't believe it Ghastly!

Chapter 18: I can't believe it Ghastly!

Alice looked at herself in the mirror. Good god she looked good. The dress fitted her perfectly, flowing down to the floor. She turned slowly, the dress sparkled and shimmered catching the light and turning it into pure beauty. She picked up some dangle earrings. She was complete. China walked into her room,

"Hurry, or else you will be late." Alice jaw dropped, if she thought she looked good then China was a goddess, she wore a dark blue silk dress, simple but exquisite. Her hair fell down her back like a beautiful waterfall, shining in the dark to match her true beauty. China continued talking, not bothering to take in Alices appearance.

"I'm off now, I may see you there, I may not. Ciao." Then she left in a blink of an eye, stopping Alices train of thought. She quickly put her hair into a elegant bun then started to wait.

_Knock, Knock,Knock._

Alice went to the door to see Mason leaning against the frame, a box in his hand. She smiled at him, her whole world lit up just to see that lop sided grin. He looked rather dashing in the suit Roxy and her picked out, though she noticed he was still wearing his trainers. His dirty blonde hair was spiked up the exact same way he always wore it, the only thing he changed was by putting on some classy clothes.

"Hey, ready to go?" Alice nodded, closing the door behind you. He held out the box to let Alice take it, she took the box and looked at it, it was soft blue with a diamond encrusted on the lock. It fitted in the palm of her hand, she looked up at him,

"Thanks for the box." He rolled his eyes, putting his arm around her,

"The present is _inside_ the box." Alice felt her cheeks redden,

"Oh, I knew that." she slid the lid off the box for it to reveal a diamond necklace, the gems shining rainbows across the light, Alice stood still, looking at its pure beauty. She put her hand against her chest,

"It's beautiful." she whispered, she handed it over to Mason, he fastened it on then stood in front of her, he grinned his lop sided grin,

"It matches your eyes. It matched your beauty." Alice kissed him on the cheek, then looked around to see no one was here,

"We should probably get going to the ball."

As soon as they walked in Alice looked at her surroundings, chandeliers hung down from the roof, casting beams of lights all around the room. White curtains draped down from the long windows, covering the outside world. The room was huge, with sorcerers of different kind danced around the room with their partners, smiling with glee. Wearing gorgeous gowns and tremendous tuxedos. A stage was set up at the other side of the room, playing music which could lul a baby to sleep. Mason went off to talk to some guys whilst Alice looked around, entranced in the beauty.

"Hey Alice!" Alice turned around to see Roxy behind her, looking as radiant as the sun in the gown she picked out.

"This is so exciting, I've only been here for twenty minutes and already I'm loving it." Alice grinned,

"Yeah, it looks amazing. Everyone is waltzing though..." Roxy face suddenly lit up, she held out her hand and put on a posh voice,

"Care to dance, Alice?" Alice looked at Roxy wide eyed, but saw she was not joking, Alice shrugged, might as well. Alice curtseyed,

"I would love to." She took Roxys hand and walked onto the dance floor. hey swayed around slightly, unsure how to actually dance. Roxy held Alice in a dip, ALice sighed,

"This isn't working. You thinking what i'm thinking?" Roxy face suddenly was mischievous,

"Oh yeah." Alice slinked away from the dance floor, walking up to the stage. She pulled out her emergency CD player (where she had it, I don't know) Alice grinned to herself,

"Good thing it's friday." She stood up on stage and the music stopped, everyone looked up to see Alice stand on the stage, she glanced at Roxy who now had locked the door and nodded her head, Alice coughed then spoke in the microphone,

"Hey hey! You wanna know something? Back when I was thirteen my sister always came back with amusing stories. You want to know one?" Somebody cheered and Alice glanced over to see it was a guy with ridiculous hair,

"Alight then, Mr Skeleton can you come up." Skulduggery Pleasant looked up, surprised. He shook his head, Alice nodded, he shook his head, she nodded, he sighed, muttering to himself, walking up the stage. The crowd cheered as Skulduggery stood next to her, Alice cleared her throat,

"Now my sister told me that Skulduggery had to do something when a certain song played or else he had to fill his skull with firecrackers and wait for them to explode. Do you remember this promised Skulduggery?" Skulduggery was staring at Alice,

"You wouldn't..." Alice looked at him,

"I would." he sighed,

"We were drunk when we promised!" Alice shrugged now an evil glint in her eyes,

"Ladies and Gentleman, may I let you, listen to Skulduggeys singing voice, singing..." She pressed play on her CD player and everyone laughed as soon as the music started to play,

Skulduggery walked up to the mike,

"I can't believe i'm doing this." He started to burst out the song lyrics,

"Seven a.m., waking up in the morning, Gotta be fresh, gotta go downstairs, Gotta have my bowl, gotta have cereal, Seein' everything, the time is goin', Tickin' on and on, everybody's rushin', Gotta get down to the bus stop, Gotta catch my bus, I see my friends." Alice cheered, now doing the moonwalk. Everyone laughed at Skulduggerys embarrassment.

"Kickin' in the front seat, Sittin' in the back seat, Gotta make my mind up, Which seat can I take?" Suddenly a man with a scarred face jumped up on the stage,

"Stop!" Skulduggery looked at him confused, the man looked at Skulduggery,

"I have a secret... I AM Rebecca Black! You cannot sing ma song!" Skulduggery looked at him,

"Watch me, bitch!" Then bursted out singing,

"It's Friday, Friday, Gotta get down on Friday, Everybody's lookin' forward to the weekend, weekend, Friday, Friday, Gettin' down on Friday, Everybody's lookin' forward to the weekend." Skulduggery walked towards the man, his arms out, challenging him,

"Care to beat me brah?" The crowd started to chant hands in the air,

"Ghastly!Ghastly!Ghastly!" Ghastly jumped to the front of the stage, rolling his neck, then started to sing in the exact voice of Rebecca Black,

"Partyin', partyin'" (Yeah!)

"Partyin', partyin'" (Yeah!)

"Fun, fun, fun, fun, Lookin' forward to the weekend." Ghastly ran off the stage, high-fiving everyone at the front, he looked up at Skulduggery,

"Now who's the boss? I'm the boss!" Skulduggery looked at Ghastly,

"Oh you going down!"

"7:45, we're drivin' on the highway, Cruisin' so fast, I want time to fly, Fun, fun, think about fun, You know what it is, I got this, you got this, My friend is by my right, ay, I got this, you got this, Now you know it." Alice looked over to her sister who was crying tears of laughter, holding onto her stomach saying,

"I'm so happy I made this promise." Alice looked at the crowd,

"All together now!" she shouted, the crowd cheered and started to sing,

"Kickin' in the front seat, Sittin' in the back seat, Gotta make my mind up, Which seat can I take? It's Friday, Friday, Gotta get down on Friday, Everybody's lookin' forward to the weekend, weekend, Friday, Friday, Gettin' down on Friday, Everybody's lookin' forward to the weekend!" A woman with tousled brown hair jumped up onto the stage and suddenly started rapping,

"R-B, Rebecca Black, So chillin' in the front seat, In the back seat,I'm drivin', cruisin',Fast lanes, switchin' lanes,Wit' a car up on my side, Passin' by is a school bus in front of me,Makes tick tock, tick tock, wanna scream,Check my time, it's Friday, it's a weekend,We gonna have fun, c'mon, c'mon, y'all!" Everyone in the room cheered, Alice fell onto the floor laughing, laughing so hard she didn't notice someone in a hood came into the ball. Didn't notice that someone in the hood was looking directly at her...

**Hey Guys! I would of put in the whole song but omg it would of took forever! So yeah, Ghastly is Rebecca Black. Shocking :P! Who would of thought? Tomorrow is the last chapter of the Up-Bringing :( Pity. Bye Guys!**


	19. Chapter 19: A little visit

Chapter 19: A little visit

Alice walked off the stage, watching Roxy and Mason start a conga. She expected it to be... not this. Her sister walked over to her, her arms open wide. Alice pushed against the wall and accepted her hug, Valkyrie held her out at arms length,

"Beautiful, of course not near my beauty but it'll do." Alice laughed, striking a pose,

"Im, beautiful and I know it." Valkyrie grinned and sat down on the floor, her dress flowing around her. Alice copied, tucking her knees underneath her. A man looked at them and shook his head, annoyed by their behavior. Valkyrie stuck her tongue out and he walked away with stiff shoulders. Alice asked one question on her mind,

"Where's Dusk?" Valkyrie looked around, checking no one could hear then leaned in closer,

"He escaped last night. Were making everyone believe we still have him but right now the cleavers are out looking for him." Alice bit her lip, surely he would of found her by now. She glanced out the window, expecting to see a shadow casting over her but she saw nothing but a little white rabbit. Alice grabbed her sisters arm,

"Can we keep it?" she begged. Valkyrie laughed looking around the room,

"Keep what?" Alice pointed out of the window towards the rabbit,

"The rabbit! Can we call it Sir Fluffintons?" Valkyrie looked at the rabbit, he face relaxing as she watched the rabbit hop around. Valkyrie laughed,

"It wouldn't last a day in our house." Alice looked confused so Valkyrie continued explaining,

"Well I use to have a rabbit and dad-" a cough sounded behind them, Alice looked up to see Skulduggery looking at Valkyrie,

"A word please?" Valkyrie looked up at him, raised eyebrow,

"Ok. There's your word." She looked back at the now grinning Alice and opened her mouth to continue. Skulduggery sat down on the floor next to them then started staring at Valkyrie. Valkyrie stared back, trying her best not to blink. Skulduggery jumped in the air,

"Ha! You blinked. I win so come on." Valkyrie raised to her feet, muttering about how it was impossible for him to blink since he had no eyes. Alice stayed sitting down on the floor, watching the delight on people faces as they had one of the greatest nights of the decade. Alice frowned, something was wrong. She kept on thinking it was because Dusk wasn't here but she knew it wasn't that. She washed everyone, they were having fun. Her friends were having fun, they chose to be in this world. She was forced into it. Last week the worst thing that happened to her was when she cracked her head open and fell out with her friends, now the worst thing that happened to her was getting kidnapped and tortured. She missed her friends Mike and Seth. They were normal, they were her old life. She stood up, she knew what she wanted to do.

She walked along Mayworth street, she went back to Chinas apartment to dress back up in her normal black clothes.

_27,_

_25,_

_23,_

She counted down the numbers, looking for house number 15. It was Saturday night, that was the night they always went to Seths house for pizza and movies. She let out a deep breath, what would they say when they saw her? She stopped at the lampost, turning to see house number 15. It was an old-fashioned house, it was painted white with black wooden boards nailed onto it. Vines crawled up the front of the building, next to the wooden front door. Alice walked up the stone alley, passing a small fountain to her left, Seth was always the richest out of them three but he swore it was only because of his dads work. She stopped at the wooden door. Should she do this? She wanted to see them again. She probably wouldn't for a while... She curled her hand into a fist and knocked on the door,

_knock,_

_knock,_

_knock,_

She heard someone scrambling up and heading towards the door. The door creaked open and a boy who was quite slim stood there, he had dark red hair and grey eyes which even though were dull sparked with surprise. He wore a black hoodie with a logo of nike and some jeans with trainers, he spoke in a warm voice,

"Alice?" Alice smiled, Seth hadn't change on bit.

"Yup." she replied, popping the p. His face lit up with glee and grabbed her into a bear hug,

"Alice!" he exclaimed, Alice laughed realizing how much she missed him, he put her down and turned around, shouting mikes name. A plump boy walked up to the door, out of the living room. His hair was jet black and curly. Though his eyes were sharp and blue. Even though he was fat and looked like a hugger, he would have been able to knock someone down with one punch. His eyes widened and Alice smiled at him,

"Hi, Mike." Mike stood there looking at her whilst Seth let her inside, Mike looked away, but kept glancing at Alice, then quickly looked away again. Alice knew he was looking at her baldness,she sighed

"I'll tell you later." Seth, not worried about any slight changes about her was jumping in the air, he ran to the stair's and shouted up them,

"Hey mum! Alice is here!" Seths mum came downstairs and smiled at Alice, she looked just like her son except she... was a she. Hannah gave her a hug,

"We were just going to order the pizza, you staying." Alice looked around, happy to be back here,

"Yep, i'm staying."

Alice walked out with Mike, leaving the house. Seth said he'd catch up with them later at the usual spot, they walked out the gate and went to the beach,

"Why were you not a school?" Alice shrugged, hands in her pockets,

"I was ill." She felt her insides twist, she hated to lie to her best mates. As soon as they reached the beach the moon was at it's highest peak. Alice relaxed, nothing could go wrong right now. Alice frowned, hearing a swish of a cloak, a light footstep, the slight breathing of something else. Someone else. Alice turned around to see someone in a cloak stop right in front of her. Of course it was going to go wrong. Mike looked around, wondering what was happening. He saw the person and frowned,

"Hello?" no answer, Mike took one step closer,

"Hello?" no answer, Mike looked at the person before swinging his fist towards their face. A hand reached out, grabbing his fist. The person twisted his fist, flipping him over. She grabbed hold off his head then pulled, ripping his head off his body. Alice blinked, one of her best friend died in a matter of two seconds. Alice ran forward, kicking at the persons ribs. The person dodged, bringing a fist down to Alices head, Alice stumbled, rubbing her head. She punched two quick jabs, kicking the third one. The person grunted then went behind Alice, holding her into a chock hold. Alice slipped away, rolling to the ground then ran. She skidded past the harbor then ran across the dark alley. A shadow flew above Alice, then the person landed in front of her, the cloak flying around them. Alice pushed against the wall, running back into open light. The person slammed Alice down to the ground from behind, Alice turned around to see the person kneeling down on her, entrapping her. The person took out a silver dagger, the moonlight gleaming off the dagger. Alice tried braking free of the person, seeing it was no use. She looked back up at the person, at the last person she will see...

"No!" Alice looked away to see Seth staring at Alice, horrified. He started to run towards her, Alice gulped knowing he would not save her. She looked up again in time to see the dagger plunged down into her heart. Alice screamed, her eyes rolling to the back of her head. The person disappeared out of thin air, leaving the dieing figure on the street. Alice gasped for breath, every second torture. Her vision dimmed as so did the voice, calling out her name. She heard her name being called out, begging for her to stay. Her heart let out one last beat as the girl named Alice died, and in her place was born Ecila Siuloiri...

**Hey Guys! There you have it, the last chapter of The Up-Bringing. But there will be a book two! I just can't leave it off now she has become a Siuloiri. I wanted this chapter to be nice and long and I have succeded! I hope you liked this story and I hope you'll will read the next one! Bye Guys! :P**


	20. Authors Note, Thankyou 3 (plz read)

**Hey Guys! Firstly I'd just like to say Thankyou,Thankyou,Thankyou for reading The Up-Bringing I am so happy that people actually want to read stories I post. I'd like to say an even bigger Thankyou to all you guys who has reviewed your opinions and making me so happy by being so nice, and as a little Thankyou I'd like to say something to each of you who has reviewed :P-**

**hajjie- You were the first ever person to review my story, I was just so happy to see that someone actually reviewed my story and liked it. I haven't spoken to you for a while and I hope your doing amazing 3**

**AppleCrumblePerson- You are a really funny guy and like the same youtubers as I do. Your reviews are so happy and exicted even as I am looking at them now it's putting a smile on my face 3**

**Justrockzyxxx- You have been with me from the begging to the end, you have reviewed all my stories as I have you. I love the fact that you have just stayed from the very first time I wrote a chapter and you have been an amazing fanfic friend, I hope will talk again and yeah, you are just amazing 3**

**Sonic fangirlFTW- You were happy that I needed time to write and was fine with that, that makes me have a smile on my face , you don't care how long it took for a chapter, how bad my spelling was you just stayed there and was cool about it 3**

**Summer Rosewood- You again, have been here since I started again and gave detailed reviews about the chapters, your halarious and awesome and you need to get an account so you can also write epic stories and we can PM. I love your reviews as they always warm my heart and I wish you a great life! 3**

**Killjoytrololol- You read my stories and just gave a little review, whether the review is little or big, I still love to read them all 3**

**Battyboi101- Again the review was little but I don't care because it's the thought what counts. You said my stories were great and so that made me smile. 3**

**xAriannA SerenitYx- I find your stories amazing, and so well detailed and everything I just got so happy that you reviewed it as it does mean a lot to me, I used to write every two weeks or something like that but then I noticed you wrote like four chapters everyday and now that made me want to write a chapter everyday. Thanks to you my story has been updated everyday (besides weekends) and yeah I give you my thanks. 3**

**SapphireShadowgirl- Your story was the first Skulduggery fanfic I decided to read, I was so amazed by your ideas and the way you wrote it made me want to write Storys about Skulduggery Plesant. The fact that you reviewed my story made me really happy and yeah, thanks. 3**

**Beefpie- You have made me laugh so hard, you have turned me into a scainth fan, your the one I go to ask Sp questions to.I hope you continue writing as you truely are an amazing writer. Thankyou for reviewing my stories as I love all of yours so yeah, go scainth! 3**

**That was cheesy, I know. Again Thankyou, plus to all you who may come to review my story after I wrote this I give you a 3 . I am putting up the first chapter of the second book today! I hope you all have a super, fantastic,awesome,splendid life and all. 3 Bye Guys! :P**


End file.
